


fishing for me

by silo18



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18/pseuds/silo18
Summary: Just your average define the relationship chat devolving into a water fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/gifts).



Balthazar let Peter tug on his hand, leading him away from Vegan Fred’s house. He felt a bit bad about bailing on the whole situation, but it was probably going to be more comfortable for everyone involved if they went to have this conversation by themselves somewhere that wasn’t the property of someone who’d more or less confessed to fancying him. He also wasn’t convinced that they’d be particularly helpful to the whole Bea – Ben situation, so it wasn’t like they were letting anybody down as such. 

He also felt that they were rather entitled to some time alone, after all the time spent missing each other and not quite realising what the other was getting at. They were finally on the same page and they deserved to enjoy that, at least a little. 

“So we’re really doing this? No interruptions, no getting distracted for an entire year, none of that?” It was Peter who spoke. That seemed reasonable given that recently he was the one who’d been making gestures and trying to get things moving. 

“It seems about time. Maybe past time.” Balth sat down on the beach as he spoke and pulled Peter down with him so that he could lean against him comfortably. Peter took the hint and rested his arm across his shoulders. It was nice, but not overly intimate. That was probably a good thing though; they might be on the same page, but it would be nice to check they were reading from the same paragraph.

“I’ve been so stupid this year. If I’d been more sensible we wouldn’t even have had to have the rules. I wish I’d just asked you out over summer, but I suppose I was sort of having a bit of a bi panic at the beginning of the year and it was probably better to work through that by myself. Not that I was doing a great job of it.”  
“Yeah, I’ve gotta admit I wasn’t really a fan of this year. Bits of it were fun but lots of it really wasn’t. Let’s not do that again.” As he said it, Balth could feel the tension in Peter’s body. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, but they couldn’t just pretend that everything had been fine this year and assume that doing so wouldn’t come back to bite them in the ass. 

“Yeah. I wasn’t great. You were right a lot.” Peter sounded like he was doing that thing again where he beats himself up for not managing to live up to the ‘all round great guy’ standard that nobody else seems to expect from him, so Balth stopped staring at the sea as if it would take the slight awkwardness away, and kissed his cheek. 

“Not always and I wasn’t so great myself sometimes. We can definitely do better this year.” Peter nodded and held him closer. It felt like quite a significant moment, so they just sat for a bit, quietly watching the sea. While Balth did sort of feel like there was maybe more that they should be discussing, this would definitely do them for now.

After a while, Peter suddenly started pulling his shoes and socks off and rolling up his pants. “Come on, let’s go paddling. I haven’t been in the sea for ages, I’ve been too busy with Faustus.” Balth wasn’t completely convinced that this was a brilliant idea, but he was also pretty happy with the world in general and willing to get dragged along for now. 

He’d been right – the water was really rather cold. “Damn it, Peter! Why do I even listen to you?” The words were angry, but he was laughing as he said it. He was still right by the edge of the water, the waves just about reaching the top of his foot when they rushed in. Peter had waded further in, the water still only really up to his shins, but he at least looked like he was having fun. 

“It’s really not that bad once you get used to it, I promise.” Peter held a hand out invitingly, but Balthazar decided that actually he was just fine where he was and apologised in a very non-apologetic fashion. “Well in that case, I’ll just have to bring the sea to you!”

Balth’s eyes widened and he backed up, but not fast enough. Peter flicked water at him, seemingly careful to keep it low enough that he wouldn’t catch his pants with it. Balth appreciated the sentiment, but decided that actually now might be a good time to show that he – and their fledgling relationship – weren’t as fragile as all that. Smirking, he kicked back at Peter, spraying the water up past his knees and soaking part of his pants.

“Oops.” He thought about trying to sound innocent and decided it wasn’t at all worth it. Peter’s eyes narrowed and Balth dodged to the side. He was only sort of successful – he had a damp patch on the side of his leg but also he tripped a little, soaking his hems. He didn’t actually fall, and (he was quite proud of this) managed to save himself and send some water back at Peter all in one go.

They both ended up pretty wet through, but the moving around and teasing each other about their water bending prowess, or lack thereof, was actually quite warming and Balth forgot that he’d ever really been complaining about the cold. 

As if by gravity, each time they tried to soak the other, they moved a little closer together, until they were more or less just wrestling. Balth was perfectly aware that Peter was both heavier and stronger than he was, so while he couldn’t be certain, it seemed somewhat unlikely that he’d trip and fall as a result of Balth’s pushing him.

Conveniently, as he went down, Peter managed to grab at Balth’s arm and drag him down too. They ended up sprawled in the shallows, Peter leaning back with Balth effectively lying across him, both completely soaked. It was so ridiculous and cliché that they both started laughing helplessly, Peter only stopping when Balth leant in even closer to kiss him. It seemed only appropriate. 

The making out was very nice, but they were still in public, and more importantly, sitting in the sea gets chilly after a while. With one last kiss, they disentangled themselves and went back for their shoes and socks. Balth watched with some bemusement as Peter actually put them back on, making a complete outfit of pretty damp clothing, having himself decided to just carry his shoes home instead of getting salt water and sand everywhere. 

The walk home was cosy, with them holding hands and chatting cheerfully about whatever came to mind, until they reached the flat, where Balth had a sudden realisation. “All my stuff is at Vegan Fred’s!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! I really hope you liked this, and I'm so sorry if you didn't. I realised a bit too late that I'm actually terrible with romance but I think this worked out fairly okay?


End file.
